


Refusal to Cooperate

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: areyougame, Dom/sub, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels good. It wasn't supposed to feel that good. He wasn't expecting to like it so much, thought he was just cooperating with her game, but now -- having her at his mercy -- he swallows hard.</p><p>[prompt: <i>roleplay - the God General subdues the Star of Malkuth</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusal to Cooperate

It takes a minute for him to convince himself -- even now, when everything's ready -- that he's going to go through with this, going to play the role. Dealing with captives was never something he spent much time on, as a God General; he didn't have the patience to get useful information out of them, and Van was too good a commander to assign his subordinates to tasks that they wouldn't perform well.

Not that this is likely to have much in common with a routine interrogation anyway.

Asch opens his eyes, tries to make himself adopt an arrogant sneer. "Well," he says. "The infamous Star of Malkuth, captured at last. I hope you're enjoying our hospitality."

Natalia lifts her chin, looks him in the eyes defiantly. "You'll never make me cooperate," she declares. "I have nothing to tell you." She squirms, pulling against the ropes that bind her -- she's kneeling, her hands behind her back, and her wrists bound to her ankles. The position draws even more attention to her breasts than the Star of Malkuth costume already demands; Asch's face heats, and he wishes it wouldn't. Blushing never intimidated anyone.

"Don't be so sure," he says in answer to her challenge. He can't make his voice as crisp, as angry, with her as it would be with anyone else. "You haven't heard my demands yet." He reaches out to cup her chin in one hand, his glove dark against her fair skin.

"I don't need to," she says, and jerks away. He reacts without thinking about it, snarling his fist in her hair and pulling her head back. A tiny whimper escapes her throat.

His cock jumps.

For a moment they're frozen like that, as Asch can't bring himself to move. It feels good. It wasn't supposed to feel that good. He wasn't expecting to _like_ it so much, thought he was just cooperating with her game, but now -- having her at his mercy -- he swallows hard. "Surrender," he says hoarsely, "and you won't have to go through this."

Natalia shakes her head, pulling against his grip. "Never," she says. She's almost -- not quite, but almost -- smiling.

Asch pulls harder, so she has to bare the pale line of her throat. She struggles, just a little -- he's had plenty of experience with people really trying to resist arrest, and this isn't real resistance. It's _better_, though, her soft mewls of protest, the blush spreading across her cheeks, the way she writhes at his feet. He takes half a step closer, one boot planted now between her knees, and presses close against her so she can feel what this is doing to him. She squirms, shaking her head, and he's sure she's doing that on purpose, sure she means to be rubbing her cheek against his cock. He could unlace his trousers right now, he thinks, hold her there and feed it to her --

Not yet. Not until he's sure that he's taken care of her.

"You still want to resist, do you?" he says. He sinks to his knees in front of her, leans in to bite her throat; she shivers, and arches toward him. He bites harder, more aggressive than he usually lets himself be with her, and she moans so sweetly it's dizzying.

He slides his free hand into the open front of her jumpsuit; even through his glove, her skin is warm. She presses toward his touch when he cups her breast, whimpers when he catches her nipple between his fingers and squeezes.

"T-taking advantage of me while I'm, ah, helpless?" she asks, and turns her head to nip at his jaw.

The accusation should make him feel guilty, shouldn't it? Instead it only makes him harder. "If you want me to stop, then tell me where to find the others," he says. He hopes she doesn't, hopes she wants to keep going, too. "I'll have satisfaction from you one way or the other."

She laughs softly, breathlessly. "Do your worst," she says, but the defiant note in her voice melts into a moan when he twists her nipple. Asch's breath catches in his throat, and he has to swallow a needy sound himself. The captor is supposed to stay in control, right?

He slides his hand further down, finds himself stopped momentarily by her narrow belt, a silly little thing that only serves to draw attention to the slender curve of her waist. He tugs it undone, impatient, and it's all too easy after that to reach down inside her jumpsuit and press his hand between her legs.

Natalia spreads her legs farther, arches her hips to push against his hand as Asch presses his fingers between her slick, soft folds. If he were really trying to make her tell him something, he thinks, he would let her have this for the next two minutes and then stop. But that isn't what either of them want, so he doesn't. He pulls back a little so he can really watch her, so he can see how she looks like this -- bound, her costume in disarray, her head thrown back as she rocks into his hand. Perhaps it doesn't suit the rules of this game but this _is_ a kind of surrender, isn't it -- she's giving herself to him, giving him her trust, and it aches, the way he wants her.

Her climax makes her tremble, makes her moan, and Asch thinks he's never seen anything so beautiful. Her breath comes in raw, ragged gasps, her cheeks flushed, and when she opens her eyes she looks giddy. "Satisfied, commander?" she asks.

Asch takes a deep breath. "Not quite," he says. He lets go of her and stands up, his hands dropping to his own belt. Natalia watches him, and maybe it's unconscious when she licks her lips but maybe it's encouragement. "I'll give you one more chance," he says, because he needs to be sure. "Will you tell me what I want to hear?"

The way she smiles up at him is completely out of character, and he doesn't care. "Never."


End file.
